


Thanks Dameron

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Crying, Death Threats, F/M, Feels, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, It doesn't actually happen, Mechanic!Reader, Poe is a sweet baby, Protective!Poe, happyish ending, the-imagines-awaken, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Poe protecting you from almost being assaulted</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Request for anon on tumblr: "I loved your protective/possessive poe one. Could you do one kinda similar but where he actually has to save the reader from some creep? Super fluffy and angsty??"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> Please read with caution
> 
> N/N means nickname

It was very late by the time you finished the X-Wing. One of the wings were detatched from it, but you finally got it back on.

There were only a few people still up, one of them being Poe.

You two talked a lot. He was a funny man who told good stories. You enjoyed his company. He was a good friend. Yet, you couldn't deny the man's beauty. You were not, however, ready for a relationship. It was a dark time, and you honestly didn't want one for right now. Right now at least, but you would want one soon.

You walked over to your toolbox, putting away your wrench Poe walked up. "Damn, N/N. Looks awesome!"

"Thanks Dameron!" You stepped by him to admire your work. "Yeah she does look fantastic doesn't she?" He nodded. "So what did Leia want?" You asked wiping the sweat off your grease-stained forehead.

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pocket. "Oh, just the report on the Starkiller base. Just wanted to know all the good stuff."

"Nice, nice. Well, my dear, I must fut this conversation short as I crave a good nights sleep. I apologize."

"Don't even worry about it, N/N. I'll see ya tomorrow, okay?" He smiled.

"Sounds good Dameron." You say picking up your tool box, and walking towards your locker in the back room.

You let out a sigh while entering and started to remove your dirty clothing. You open your locker and put your box and gloves in it.

You were so focused on the task at hand, you didn't notice someone come in until you felt a hand clap around your mouth and an unsettling voice at your ear.

"Don't make a sound. If ya do, I'll shoot ya, pretty. Now strip."

You began to quietly sob as you worked on taking off your under suit. You didn't dare look back, you were so afraid. Standing there in only your bra and shorts, you let out a pained scream as your assaulter pushed you roughly against the lockers.

You felt the cold of a gun against your head. "What did I say, pretty? No screaming. Not right now at least, you'll be screaming soon enough." He reached around in front of you and placed his hand in your underwear and threatening to go lower until you suddenly felt him being ripped off.

You fell to the ground, covering your face with your arms, and crying out "I'm sorry!" You were expecting pain but all you heard was the sound of punches being thrown and pained groans.

"How dare you touch her! How dare you touch a woman like that, you bastard!" It was... Poe.

He must have heard you scream.

You assumed the fight was over when you heard a body hit the floor. You felt Poe's gentle hand touch your shoulder.

"Y/N..." He quietly said.

You quickly shot up and wrapped your arms around his neck and began to sob. Hard.

"I-I was so s-scared Poe. I was alone, and h-he t-touched me and I-"

Poe held you tighter. "Sssshhh, N/N. It's alright. He won't hurt you anymore. I'm here. You're safe. I got you. Just breathe."

You calmed down, and fell asleep in his arms due to the nerves and exhaustion.

He picked you up in his arms, leaving the locker room and carrying you to your room. He set you down in the bed, placed your warm blankets upon you. He pulled up a chair beside you and held your hand tightly in his.

Nothing like this would ever happen again. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this actually.
> 
> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com


End file.
